ice_age_landscape_damagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Landscape Damage
Ice Age: Landscape Damage is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Brad Bird and Mike Thurmeier and written by Michael J. Wilson. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age film series and a sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course. This film marks the debut of a new wardrobe for the main characters. The film is some of the episodes of The Loud House. In this film, Scrat crash in the epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him the underground tunnel where he accidentally sets off a geyser that transform to an ice tornado threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd must leave their home, but then they encountering a host of new characters and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new home and landscape. The film premiered at the Sydney Film Festivalon June 12, 2019 and was released in the United States on July 29, 2019 by 20th Century Fox in 2D and 3D. Plot Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd. *Tom Holland as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of The Herd. He is voiced by Denis Leary in the previous five films. *Robert Downey Jr. as Brozin, a Moose and the leader of the Diamond Wonder. *Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' husband. *Michael Keaton as Eamon Van Helsing, a tempered Short Faced Bear and the leader of his trespassing cave. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a former dinosaur-hunter who is the new member of The Herd. **Pegg also does the voice of Buckmister, the Herd's disguise as Van Helsing's deceased older brother to ambush him. *Alfred Molina as Rakuma, a Raccoon who is part of Eamon's cave. He reforms later on in the film. *Mandy Patinkin as Sassafras, a large brown bear and the film's narrator. *Zendaya as Jasmine, a Haast's Eagle, one of the residents of Diamond Wonder and Buck's love interest. *Andy Serkis as Eric, a heroic Cougar and one of the residents of Diamond Wonder. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie. Keke Palmer is also planned to Voice Cretaceous who will reappear. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. *Martin Short as James, a red fox and one of the residents of Diamond Wonder. He Later is revealed to be a villain too. *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend. *Daniel Craig as Bernie, a Ram who is part of Eamon's cave *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife. *Clea Lewis as Layla Zee a female mini-sloth – leader for a tribe of mini-sloths. *Jay Leno as Fast Tony a male armadillo that attempted to sell other animals items in exchange for food. Max Charles and Ariel Winter do the voices of Nina and Zang, two young saber tooth tigers and Diego and Shira's children. Charlie Day does the voice of Scooter, who is a Dire Wolf and the member of Eamon's crew. Chris Wedge reprises his role as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel who's appearance in the film continues a story arc for the character that was established in the first film and concludes in the seventh film. Soundtrack Ice Age: Landscape Damage is the soundtrack of the film scored by John Powell and James Newton Howard and was released on July 12, 2019. The songs are songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie Tom and Jerry: The Movie], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. Credits * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Credits Trivia * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Trivia References *''Fearless'' - The epic Veigar Margeirsson song plays when Rakuma and Manny devise a way to get back at Eamon. Gallery * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Gallery Production After the success of Ice Age: Collision Course, director Mike Thurmeier makes plans that he will direct a sixth film and announces that it will be released on May 5th, 2019. On March 6th 2017, screenwriter Michael J. Wilson choose the retuning cast, except Denis Leary, to reprise their roles. On July 9th 2017, Thurmeier chooses Tom Holland to play Diego and the movie is titled Landscape Damage. On September 6th 2017, the movie will be released on July 29, 2019. On December 15th 2017, Wilson chooses that there is a new cast to voice new characters. On February 20 2018, Brad Bird was hired to be the film’s co-director. TvTropes page * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Tropes